


Marrow Amin x Ace Operative Reader Lemon: Cops and Kittens!

by rwbyv100



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace Ops - Freeform, Anal Sex, Arousal, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Breastsucking, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cop Fetish, Cop roleplay, Daddy Kink, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Kitty Roleplay, Lace Panties, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Marrow amin - Freeform, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tail Play, Tail Sex, Tail fetish, Tail riding, Vibrators, Volume 7 (RWBY), bath time sex, bra - Freeform, clover ebi - Freeform, elm ederne - Freeform, harriet bree - Freeform, marrow Amin x reader - Freeform, role play, rwby Ace ops, rwby marrow, vine zeki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100
Summary: CH 1:Marrow: “Now I’m going to conduct a strip search...and you don’t get to say no...”You: “But officer, you’ll see me naked...”Marrow: “Not my problem, kitten...”CH 2:Marrow: “Daddy’s gonna punish you...”You: “No! Don’t beat me Daddy!”CH 3:Marrow: “Got something just for you, Kitten...”...You: “Can I ride your tail, Daddy?”...BONUS CH 4:“Daddy, come play with me~”“Does someone want more attention?”...BONUS CH 5:“Purr for Daddy, Kitten. I’m gonna wash you up real good...”“Nya~”...You and Marrow manage to have a pretty great sex life after hours on the job.You usually take control in the bedroom, but what happens when Marrow puts a gravity bolas to good use and decides he wants to be dominant when the two of you engage in some cop and kitty role play?This is the sequel to my first Marrow x Ace Op reader lemon!
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Reader, Marrow Amin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N's POV:

You and Marrow waited for the perfect time when you both had a clear schedule for the weekend.

After hours, one of you would have to sneak into the utility center of the base to collect the gravity bolas undetected, while the other would distract the Ace Operative on night watch security duty.

Even though you had a pretty good poker face, it wasn't too easy to keep Harriet focused on you as you nearly ran out of things to talk about.

It also didn't help that Marrow wasn't exactly the stealthiest of the Ace Ops as he rummaged through the utilities.

If he did make any noise, you had to cover it up by fake coughing loudly in front of Harriet.

She didn't take that very well...

After another awkward 5 minutes, Marrow finally got the bolas before escaping as you awkwardly said your goodbye to Harriet.

...

...

...

Dressed in your Ace Op minidress uniform sans the boots, you walked out of Marrow's bathroom and into his bedroom seeing him sitting on the end of the bed, shirtless in just his dark blue pants and boots.

His teeth opened in a grin when he saw you. 

His eyes eagerly scanned your figure as his tail wagged a bit in anticipation.

You playfully rolled your eyes.

When you entered Marrow's living quarters, he presented you with a shiny pink striped bag with black lining. Inside the bag was a little surprise... 

He told you to put it on under your uniform for what you both had planned for your cop role play.

"Are you wearing it?" He asked.

You smiled and sighed.

"Yes, Marrow I'm wearing the panties..."

The panties that Marrow gave you weren't like anything you've ever worn before.

From under your short dress, you felt the cool breeze of the A/C brush over your ass cheeks a bit, which sent shivers up your spine.

Marrow grinned even more as he glanced at your thighs, tilting his head a bit.

"...Can I take a little peek?"

You narrowed your eyes at him a bit.

"No."

You walked to the dresser in front of him and started putting on your makeup.

"Oh, come on! I'm going to see everything anyway," he groaned.

"If you want to be a good dom, you gotta learn to be patient Marrow," you told him as you finished putting on your f/c lipstick.

You then placed a f/c cat ear headband on your head and a f/c choker with a small golden bell attached to it around your neck.

That was when you felt an even cooler breeze blow over your ass cheeks.

You quickly turn your head back and saw that Marrow had lifted up the back of your skirt to get a better view of the lacy panties with the large ass cheek cutouts you had underneath.

He smiled widely like a kid on Christmas morning as his tail wagged at rapid speed...

You half scoffed in amusement and half glared at Marrow as his blue eyes explored the curves of your ass cheeks.

"Damn..." he whispered.

He reached his other hand towards your ass cheek in attempt to cop a feel.

"MARROW!"

Smack!

"Shame on you!"

You had smacked Marrow's hand away and the two of you laughed as you engaged in a play fight together on the bed.

Marrow grabbed your wrists and frowned a bit.

"Why aren't you wearing your tail?"

"I don't do butt plugs, Marrow..." you say flatly.

Marrow let go of your wrists and reached over to the pink bag.

He pulled out the black kitten tail that was attached to the little butt plug.

He gave you his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

You quickly got up from the bed and shook your head.

"No! I'm not doing that Marrow!" 

Marrow chuckled a bit as he waved the butt plug at you teasingly.

"Oh c'mon, please? I spent a fortune on these toys. They don't come cheap you know!"

Your cheeks flushed at the sight of the silicone booty plug. It was dark as Marrow's skin and it was shaped like his dick too.

You turned away in a huff.

"Well you better go and get your money back and—YEE!"

You jumped as you felt something solid and smooth poke against your ass cheek.

You turned around and saw that Marrow was poking the butt plug against you.

He smirked.

"Here, kitty kitty..."

Your cheeks flushed even further as Marrow made little kissy noises as if to call you.

"MARROW!"

Smack!

Marrow laughed out loud as the butt plug flew out of his hands and onto the floor when you smacked it away.

"Okay! Okay! No tail plug!" He chuckled.

He got up from the bed and took off the gravity bolas from his back before giving you a tender loving smile as he took your hand.

"C'mere..."

You blushed shyly and giggled a bit as Marrow lead you to his living room.

After you both came up with the idea of sexy cop role play, Marrow decided that he would be the one to be in control as the dom.

Considering how you were usually dominant in the bedroom, you were more than happy to have Marrow take the lead as you were eager to see what he had in store.

You looked at Marrow.

He appeared confident but his slightly redden cheeks and wagging tail betrayed him as usual.

Using the gravity bolas, Marrow faced your body away from him and tied you up by the wrists against the door hooks that hung over you.

You turned your head back and watch him dust a dark blue military soldier cap with his hand.

He places the cap on his head before smirking at you.

"Haven't worn this in a while..." he whispered huskily.

He then gave you a wink.

You smirked at Marrow in satisfaction.

"Mmm...I like what I'm seeing..."

Marrow's blue eyes went serious.

He slowly turned your head forward.

"You have the right to remain silent!" He said in a serious voice.

You felt your heart thump widely as you quietly mewled in excitement.

You played along and pretended to pout sadly at the thought of Officer Marrow locking you up and making you his prisoner.

He presses his chest against your back and snakes his hands to your breasts to massage them.

You bit your lip to hold yourself back from moaning too early.

Marrow brought his lips to your ear.

"Now I'm going to conduct a strip search...and you don't get to say no..."

Your cheeks flushed as you pouted your lips seductively.

"But officer, I don't want you to see me naked..."

Marrow hummed, giving you an evil smirk as his warm hands glide down your curves.

"Not my problem, kitten..."

He teased your curves, making your body shiver as his fingers teased at your panties.

You decide to tease him a little bit.

You slowly turn your head to face Marrow to meet his stern gaze.

"Face forward," he ordered.

You put on the charm.

"...Meow...yes sir..."

You rolled your tongue as you purred low and seductively.

Marrow widen his eyes as his cheeks slowly burned red.

"Meow? Officer?" You asked innocently.

Marrow gulped.

"Shit...!"

Marrow captured your lips in his, releasing a hungry groan as he massages your curves in appreciation.

You moaned as you melted into the kiss, slipping your tongue around his.

Marrow pulls away, and presses his forehead against yours.

"You're so cute! Keep that up..." he whispered.

You smirked.

"Meow..."

Marrow smirked back as you faced forward.

He slowly undid the buttons of your Ace Op uniform.

"Now let's see what your hiding under here..."

Your body heat rose as your excitement grew.

Marrow slid the top of your uniform off your chest and exposed your f/c strapless bra you had underneath.

His tail wagged a bit at the sight.

He knew that it would fit perfectly and hug you tightly in just the right places.

You shivered as you felt goosebumps form over your large breasts.

Marrow got in front of you as you felt his tail brush against your hip.

You squealed a bit in delight, feeling the fluffy sensation.

Marrow examined your breasts.

“Looks like you’ve been smuggling some weapons...”

You tilted your head a bit.

“Weapons?”

Marrow grinned at you.

“Yeah that’s right...”

He got on one knee as he brought himself closer to your breasts and gave them a firm squeeze, slowly pressing his thumbs against your nipples.

“...Two very large bombs...and they look pretty dangerous too...”

You giggled a bit in amusement at Marrow’s description but you were turned on too as the sensation of Marrow’s fingers fill you with arousal.

“...From the looks of it, you’ve been smuggling them for a long time too...” he continued as he massaged your breasts.

You moan a bit which only made Marrow grin at you more.

You decided to make him sweat a little as you played along.

Your eyes narrowed seductively as you spoke in a sultry voice.

“Yes officer, since I was 13...”

Marrow’s eyes widened as his tail jolted up in excitement.

He ignored his burning cheeks and smirked up at you for a moment before proceeding to shamefully rub his dick in front of you.

“Interesting...go on...”

Now it was your turn to smirk.

You tilted your head, allowing a strand of your hair to slowly spill over your glossy coated lips.

You swayed your body a little causing your breasts to slowly jiggle with each movement.

“Since I was a little girl, I grew these two bombs, planning to bomb the military base and they just kept getting bigger and bigger each year...”

“It’s out of control...”

BOING!

Marrow licked his lips as his blue eyes followed the movement of your plump assets that threatened to spill over the lacey edges of your bra.

You watch his dick twitch a little in his pants as he continued to masturbate.

You gave him an innocent pout.

“Just look...can’t you tell?”

BOING!

You push your body forward, slamming your breasts against Marrow’s face, capturing him in between the valley of your boobs.

“Mmmmm~!”

Marrow released a hungry groan as he massaged and played with your breasts.

He sniffed them hard causing you to giggle at the sensation.

You leaned close to him, meeting his lustful gaze.

“They could blow up any minute now...” you purred.

Marrow gulped as he grabbed his tail, doing his best to prevent himself from wagging any further.

You held back a chuckle as Marrow soon let go of his tail to regain composure.

“Then I guess I better diffuse them...” he said.

You raise an eyebrow in amusement.

How was he gonna ‘diffuse your bombs?‘

Ker-click!

Marrow pushed the little jewel on the center of your strapless bra, allowing it to unclip itself.

It slid off your breasts and fell to the floor allowing them to bounce freely.

You shivered as the cold air brushed over your nipples.

“Ooh...”

You suddenly let out a moan as Marrow flicked his warm tongue over your nipples.

“Officer!” You cried.

Marrow bore his blue eyes into your e/c ones deeply.

“Don’t move...” he whispered lowly.

You bit your lip, feel heat brush over your cheeks as Marrow worked his tongue across your breasts, coating his warm slobber around your s/c mounds.

Your breathing started to grow heavy as Marrow proceeded to suck hard on your left breast while pinching at the other.

He slowly slipped his lips off your breast with a loud POP!

“Officer...” you moaned.

Marrow stood up and massaged your curves.

“Mmm...it looks like you’ve just committed another crime...”

“What crime?” You asked innocently.

Marrow grinned as he went behind you again.

“...Turning on an officer...”

He then moves his hands back to your skirt, allowing it to drop to your ankles and putting your sexy panties back on full display.

Marrow took in the curve of your perfect ass. 

Those panties hugged you just right!

From the look on his face, you knew he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Damn...” he whispered.

“Thicc...”

SMACK!

“Aah-! Officer!” You cried.

Marrow then pressed his hard dick against your butt causing you to gasp.

Marrow rested his hands on your laced covered hips to pull you closer and get a better feel.

Your cheeks flushed as you felt his warm breath against your ears.

“You feel that?” He whispered.

“You see what you did to me, you naughty girl?”

“-Ooh...”

You moaned as Marrow rolled his hips forward, pressing his hard dick deeper against your partially bare ass.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you rubbed your ass against Marrow’s bulge, feeling it erect against your cheek.

Marrow groaned in your ear as your movements matched with his pace.

You tilted your head back as you felt yourself getting lost in the sensation.

You rubbed your ass against his cock more aggressively, desiring to have it inside of you.

“Ooh~! Ooooh~?!”

Your eyes shot open as you felt something hard and thick begin to press inside you.

And you knew that it wasn’t Marrow’s dick...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marrow is a good boy who doesn’t get enough love!
> 
> Enjoy this part! Part 3 will be out soon!
> 
> Please give me your thoughts and/or ideas for chapter 3!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!

You turned your head back and widened your eyes seeing how Marrow was pressing a lubed up tail plug to your back entrance.

'Wait! When did he-?!'

"-YEE!"

You shrieked as Marrow forced it inside of you.

"M-Marrow!"

You turned back to him seeing him give you a tender loving gaze.

"Just breathe..." he whispers.

"It h-hurts!" You cried as you felt your knees begin to wobble widely.

"It feels s-so h-hard and-!"

"-Smooth?" He asks.

"W-what...?" You whispered.

Marrow rubs your hip and squeezes your side a bit.

"I know it hurts, but I only want to prepare you..."

"P-prepare me?"

Marrow smirked.

"Yeah..."

You watched him get on his knee again.

His face was just inches from your ass as he held the butt plug while squeezing your cheek with his other hand.

You shivered feeling his warm breath brush over your ass cheeks.

He massaged them in appreciation.

"...I wanna bone your big...beautiful...ass..."

"M-Marrow...!"

"Don't worry baby, I got you..."

You hissed as Marrow slowly shoved the butt plug deeper into back entrance.

Sweat formed on your body as you found yourself getting turned on by the sensation.

"I wanna eat you out for dessert and then have seconds..." Marrow whispered.

You shrieked as he slowly dragged his tongue across your ass cheek while sticking the plug in deeper to stretch you out.

Your legs wobbled out of control.

"Nnnnngh-!"

"Breathe, kitten..."

You bit your lip and did as you were told.

"Mm...mmmmmm..."

You breathed as you felt the butt plug stretch even deeper into your hole and filling you up.

"Ooh~!"

Marrow twisted the butt plug a bit to fully secure it in place before he stroked your new kitty tail in appreciation.

"Hah~"

Marrow smirked.

"There ya go!"

He stood up and got in front of you, before cupping your cheek and bringing you into a quick kiss, licking off a bit of your lipstick from your bottom lip.

"Mmm...good girl..."

"Me...meow..." you sighed, relieved that the pain was over.

As if on cue, you saw that your kitty tail attached to your butt plug slowly moved itself up and down,

"What the...?"

"It's wagging..."

"You like?" Marrow asked.

You looked at him to see how he was holding his scroll as he grinned.

"Wireless control allows me to control the functions of the tail."

You smirk at him.

"Ooh..."

You watched as Marrow reached for the gravity bolas and unhooked you off the door hook.

You raise an eyebrow.

"You're letting me go, officer?"

Marrow chuckled.

"Nope!"

You shrieked as Marrow tightened the gravity bolas to cuff your wrists.

He flashed you a sexy gaze.

"I might just shorten you sentence, if you make it worth my while..."

You tilted your head as he chuckled.

"Meow?" You say in confusion.

"I want you to go down on me like the dirty prisoner you are, kitten," he said with a wink.

"Get on your knees..."

Now you were left feeling hot and bothered as your cheeks continued to burn.

You got on your knees for Marrow and gaze up at his pleased expression.

"Good..."

Marrow then walked over to the chair that was in front of the couch.

Facing away from you, he kicked off his boots and he unzipped his dark blue pants of his uniform, allowing it to fall to the floor.

You smiled as you shamelessly masturbated with both hands that were both bound tightly to the sight of Marrow's dark teal boxers that hugged his ass perfectly.

'Didn't think I was getting a striptease...' you thought.

You suddenly gasped at the sight of Marrow who slowly and teasingly pulled down his boxers, bending over to bring them down to his ankles.

Your eyes widened in excitement as you took in the sight of his firm and perky, dark brown cheeks.

Marrow had a great ass!

It was too bad that the cape of his Ace Op uniform obscured the view of his ass, which actually might have been a good thing or else you would have been distracted on missions...

"Meowwww! Those treats look so yummy! You must get it from your mama!" You teased.

You wolf whistled a bit before laughing out loud at the sight of Marrow who turned around to slowly face you.

"Can I have a bite?" You cooed before licking your lips. 

Marrow blinked as he looked completely mortified by your lewd comments.

His entire face was red in embarrassment.

You threw your head back as you continued to laugh.

VRRRRRRR!

"OOOH-!"

You had fallen over.

You clutch your crotch and close your knees together feeling a shock of vibration and warm heat fill your backside.

You glance up at Marrow from the floor seeing him wave his scroll at you teasingly.

"Fire Dust Infused Vibrating Tail Plug! You like?"

Your body squirmed as you rolled your hips against the floor.

"Oh wowwwwww~!"

You moaned loudly as the butt plug continued to overstimulate inside your back entrance.

Drool leaked out of your mouth and onto the floor.

Marrow's expression went cold.

"Don't forget who's in charge, kitten...you are my prisoner!"

He pushed the button on his scroll causing the vibrator to turn off.

You sighed with relief as the sensation stopped.

"Now then..."

Marrow then sat on the chair and man-spreaded for you to get a perfect view of his dick.

You layed up to get a closer look.

Marrow smirked as he waved his penis at you.

"Here, kitty kitty..."

You got in a pouncing position as your kitten tail wagged slowly.

"Meow...coming daddy..."

You slowly began to pounce towards Marrow, doing your best not to trip over your restraints.

"'Daddy' huh? I'm kinda into that..." he chuckled.

You finally got close enough to Marrow and placed your hands on the little chair space in front of his dick.

You smiled at the sight of Marrow's brown dick, which seemed to have gotten bigger.

You glanced up to meet his gaze.

He winked at you.

"Like what you see, pretty kitty?"

"Meowww, yes I do..." you purred.

"Well Daddy's got a special treat just for you, kitten...why don't you have a little taste?"

He waved his penis a little at your face.

You licked your lips.

"Meow...I love treats..."

You then had an idea.

Using both hands, you slip two fingers into your mouth and begin to suck on them, keeping your eyes on Marrow.

"Mmmmm..."

POP!

You pulled your saliva coated fingers out your mouth for Marrow to see.

He moaned a bit the sight, lightly stroking his dick a bit.

He then moved his hand out the way as your saliva coated fingers then proceeded to rub all over the shaft.

Marrow shuddered at the cool wet sensation taking over his dick as he threw his head back and moaned.

You smirked to yourself.

'So much for being a good dom...' you thought.

You glance back at Marrow's slowly erecting dick as you proceeded to massage it.

"It's so big..." you whispered.

"And wet..."

You watched as a bit of your saliva dripped off the tip.

It looked so tantalizing...

Marrow gulped as you continued.

"So smooth...hard...dark...thick..."

Your face was now inches from Marrow's dick.

He gulped feeling your warm breath over his balls.

You blew warm air against it.

Marrow did his best to hold back a groan but you knew he was ready for you.

You rubbed your fingers over the shaft.

"...So..."

"...edible..."

You lightly grab a hold of his dick with two fingers and brought it towards your lipstick coated lips...

You slipped out your tongue and just barely touched the tip, only to bring it back.

You take your hand off his dick and look up at Marrow who opened his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at you.

You pouted and gave him an innocent expression.

"Meow...not hungwy..."

"Sowwy Daddy..." you say in a cute babyish voice. 

Marrow didn't take that very well.

You flinched under his dark gaze.

"Oh you're gonna be..."

Marrow stood up from his chair and immediately grabbed a hold of you before throwing you over his shoulder, causing you to yelp.

He made his way to his bedroom.

"Daddy's gonna punish you..." he sang as he sharply taps your ass cheeks.

You pout as you blush.

"No! Don't beat me Daddy!" You whined in a baby voice as you lightly tap your fists on Marrow's back.

You shrieked as Marrow slammed you against the bed.

He held your bound wrists above your head, watching in amusement as you squirm.

"Officer! This is sexual harassment!" You cried.

Marrow playfully slapped your cheek.

You let out a fake cry as he chuckled.

"You are my prisoner! You have no rights! You're gonna get the punishment you deserve!"

You shook your head as Marrow hoists you up.

"No, Daddy!"

Marrow snickers as he gestured for you to get on his lap as he sat up straight on the side of the bed.

You carefully position yourself by laying your stomach on his lap as your bound wrists were in front of you while your legs partially dangled off the bed.

"Pwease don't beat me, Daddy! I pwomise I'll be good!" You cooed.

Smack!

"Yah-!"

Smack!

Smack!

"Aah~!"

Marrow chuckled as he raised his hand to spank your cheeks, watching them jiggle out of your panties.

"Stop it, Daddy!" You cry.

SMACK!

"YOWWWW!"

"Who's the top dog?" Marrow asked in amusement.

SMACK!

"You are!" You cried.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"AHH~!"

You hissed as your ass cheeks stung, but you were nonetheless turned on.

"Who's the top dog?" Marrow laughs.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"-YEE!"

You squealed in delight, giggling to yourself as you buried your face in Marrow's lap.

Marrow leaned close to your ear.

"I can't hear you!" He sang.

SMACK!

"Ah-HAH! YOU ARE!" You cried out.

SMACK!

"OOH~!"

"Who's the good boy?" Marrow teases.

SMACK!

“AH~!”

You lifted your head from Marrow’s lap and turned your head forward to face the mirror in front of you seeing Marrow throw his head back as he laughed.

You pouted angrily as his sadistic smile meets your gaze in the mirror.

His tail wouldn’t stop wagging.

“Well?” He laughs as he rubs your ass cheek.

You decided to be defiant.

“You’re not the boss of me, Daddy!”

Marrow’s blue eyes lit up in amusement as he smirked down at you.

“Oh, I’m not?”

“You’re a naughty girl...I guess I gotta remind you whose boss then, kitten...”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

You bit your lip, holding back your screams as Marrow proceeded to beat down on your cheeks. Each smack grew harder than the last.

“Don’t...dis...respect...your...Daddy!” He says between smacks.

“AH! HA! Okay!” You cried.

Marrow smirked in triumph.

“Now then, who’s the good boy?”

"YOU AREEEE!" You scream out.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"YAHHH!"

"Loud and proud! Who's the good boy?" Marrow laughs.

SMACK!

"MARROW IS A GOOD BOYYYY!" You scream out.

Your face burned a deep red and you prayed to the Gods that the whole military base didn't hear you.

"That's more like it, kitten..." Marrow says huskily.

Marrow grabs a hold of your whining form and places you back on the bed.

You hissed as your stinging bum made contact with the soft mattress.

Tears left your eyes as you sniffled.

Marrow widened his eyes as he looked at you with concern.

"Whoa, are you okay Y/N? Was I too rough?"

You gave Marrow a small smile and winked, signaling that you were still playing along.

Marrow grinned, clearly impressed with your acting skills.

He got on top of you and wiped your tears away.

"Aww, what's the matter, kitten?"

You sniffled a bit.

"You hurt me, Daddy!"

Marrow pouted.

"Awww, I'm sorry baby..."

You shook your head.

“No! You don’t wove me!”

Marrow leaned in close, giving you a loving smile.

“No baby, I do love you!”

You sniffled.

“Daddy?”

Marrow brought his soft, dark lips to yours, bringing you in for a passionate kiss.

You hummed in satisfaction as Marrow pulled away.

To your surprise, Marrow released your wrists from the gravity bolas, allowing your hands to move freely.

He set the bolas to the side and rubbed your curves.

He gave you a seductive expression.

"Now then, tell Daddy what you want..."

Now you were really turned on!

You gave Marrow an innocent expression as you pouted cutely.

"Take care of me..." you cooed.

Marrow grinned as his hands run down your thighs.

"Oh? You want some attention?"

You giggled feeling his fingers tickle in between your legs.

You smiled at him.

"Pway with me..." you cooed softly.

"...Hold me..."

"C'mere Princess..." Marrow whispered huskily.

Marrow immediately pulled you into his lap, and showered you with kisses all over your face before shoving his tongue into your lips. 

You squeal with delight in the kiss, feeling his tongue dominate over yours as you wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer to your body.

Marrow pulls away.

You giggled as you watch him slowly lick your lipstick stain off his lips.

"Let me spoil you, Princess. What else do you want Daddy to give you?" He asks sweetly.

You smirked at him knowingly.

"You..."

You humped Marrow's lap, rubbing your laced sex over his dick, signaling what you wanted.

Marrow let out a groan as you felt his dick twitch under your pussy, which turned you on a bit.

“Ooh! You’re really hard, Daddy! That feels so good...” you cooed as you continued to rub your sex over Marrow’s dick.

Marrow squeezed your hip to make you stop, before giving you a smirk.

He waved a finger at you teasingly.

"Uh, uh, uh, kitten. That sort of thing is for big girls..."

You frowned.

"But I am a big girl, Daddy! Wook!"

BOING!

You rubbed your breasts against Marrow's warm, hard chest.

He chuckled as he took in the sight of your plump curves, giving them a little squeeze.

"Mmm, yes you are...you’ve really grown, kitten!"

Marrow kept his eyes on you as he brought his lips to your nipple and begins to suck on it hard.

This sent a wave of pleasure up your spine as you threw your head back.

“Daddy!” You squealed happily as you bounced your hips on his lap.

Marrow chuckled as he pulled away. He gave you a loving smile, putting a finger under your chin.

"Tell you what! How about Daddy gives you some milk, kitten?"

You tilt your head in confusion.

"Milk?"

You followed Marrow's gaze and spread your legs wide to get a view of his partially wet dick.

You licked your lips.

"Mmm! That looks yummy!" 

"And I've got enough to fill you just right, kitten," Marrow said as he sets you off his lap.

You got on your knees on the floor as Marrow spread his legs wide for you.

His penis waved in your face.

You smiled innocently at the sight.

"Oh wow! It's so big, Daddy..." you say softly as you stroke the tip.

Marrow shivered under your cold touch.

"J-Just for you pretty kitty..."

"...Drink up..."

You smirk as your kitten tail wagged.

"Meow...yummy! I wove milk!"

You finally brought your lips to the shaft and begin pumping it against Marrow's dick.

"Mmmm~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marrow is a good boy who doesn’t get enough love!
> 
> Enjoy this part! Part 3 will be out soon!
> 
> Please give me your thoughts and/or ideas for chapter 3!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Marrow threw his head back, slowly moaning as your tongue slithered across his dark dick.

You bobbed your head as you sucked while your fingers played with his balls.

POP!

"Yummy~!" 

SLICK!

Your tongue playfully tickled the dark sack, purring seductively and creating a vibration from your lips.

You glanced up at Marrow who's eyes were shut as he grunted painfully.

His dick grew harder inside your mouth as you continued to pump him.

"Cr-crap...!"

Marrow grabbed your hair, pulling you closer and shoving his dick deeper down your throat.

You gagged a bit as you tasted a salty, wet substance that dropped out of the tip.

"Mmmmm~!"

Marrow hissed as you jerked your head back, slowly bringing his dick out of your mouth and leaving a trail of spit.

"Y-Y/N..." he shuddered.

Marrow slowly fluttered his eyes open to the erotic sight as you slowly licked his pre cum off your lips.

"Oh wow..." he whispered.

"You taste so sweet...like chocolate..." you cooed.

Marrow gave you a deadpan expression.

"...Chocolate? Really...?"

You flinch under his gaze, before blushing in embarrassment realizing why he was upset.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!"

Marrow playfully rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just keep sucking..."

You glance back at his penis as your cheeks continue to burn.

"Sorry..." you whispered.

You brought your lips back to Marrow's dick, massaging it with your tongue.

Suck...

Lick...

Suck...

Pop...

"Meow..."

The erotic sounds of your purring against his dick sent a wave of pleasure down Marrow's spine.

You saw that his tail went limp.

That gave you an idea!

You reached your hand behind Marrow and grabbed his tail.

Marrow let out a shriek as his body stiffened under your touch.

With his dick still in your mouth, your lips formed a smirk.

You sensually stroked his soft and fluffy tail, before switching up the pace as you pump it in your grasp, squeezing the fur a bit.

“Y-Y/-”

Marrow could barely even say your name. Your lips on his dick and your hand on his tail at the same time just felt too damn good!

With each passing second, you felt his tail get warmer in your in your palm as sweat started to drip off his fur.

Marrow groaned.

You glanced up at Marrow and held back a giggle. 

With his eyes closed and tongue sticking out, he had a goofy, satisfied smile on his face as drool leaked out of his mouth.

“You are so bad!” He moaned.

You giggled as you felt a wave of confidence from the praise.

As you continued your little hand job with his tail, you slowly move your head back and forth, coating your lipstick over the shaft as your lips continued to vibrate against Marrow's stiff dick.

"Mmmmm~"

Marrow breathed heavily as beads of sweat formed on his head.

"Sh-shit...!"

His eyes shot open as he glanced down to meet your seductive gaze.

Your lips formed a smirk over Marrow's tip.

You shot him a wink.

"Mm-hm~!" You hummed seductively.

"SHIT!"

Marrow came inside your mouth, releasing his sweet salty goo down your throat.

You pull away from his dick and let go of his tail, coughing a bit as his semen dripped off your lips.

Marrow smiled as he let out a relieved sigh before glancing down to wink at you.

"Milk tastes good, right kitten? Did you have your fill?"

You pouted angrily.

"Daddy! You got me all wet! Wook at me! I'm sticky!"

Marrow pouted as he lifted you up to pull you in his arms.

"Aww, I'm sorry kitten, I didn't mean it!"

Marrow kissed you cum coated lips as he ran his hand down your back to squeeze you ass cheeks making you mewl with delight.

Marrow pulls away and leans his lips to your ear.

"...Want Daddy to lick you clean?"

You shivered as Marrow's fingers slipped into your panties, teasing at the band.

Gods that was hot, and you sure as hell wasn't gonna refuse his offer.

"Meeoww~!" You purred.

Marrow chuckled.

"Get ready, kitten..."

You giggled as Marrow laid you on the bed and spread open your legs.

He gripped your thighs, putting a leg over his shoulder as he licked his lips at you teasingly as he opened the slit on the crotch of your panties.

You smirked.

Marrow had planned to eat you out with your panties on from the start.

You grew excited and watched as Marrow brought his lips towards your clit.

He glanced at you for a moment before his lips formed a sly smirk.

You flinched a bit under his sadistic gaze as his tail wagged eagerly.

Marrow hummed.

"I could give you what you want...or..."

He brings a cold finger to your breast and slowly drags it across your nipple, all the way down to your navel to circle around it.

"...I could just make you sweat a little...what do you think?"

Your body shivered under his touch as you glared at his smug smirk.

"Marrow, please!" You whined.

He grinned.

Marrow then slowly slipped his fingers into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and moaned as he sucked his fingers.

You immediately stop whining and focus your eyes on his lips, watching the erotic sight as Marrow pumps his fingers in and out his mouth.

POP!

You mouth a 'wow' as Marrow slowly slipped his dark, glossy fingers out of his mouth and presented it you.

You gulp as you watch Marrow wiggle his dark, wet fingers at you teasingly before bringing it down towards the open slit of your panties that revealed your clit.

"Ooh~"

You shivered as you felt Marrow rub his wet fingers against your clit, coating it with his warm saliva.

You bit your lip as you felt arousal take over.

"Haa...haa~"

Your breathing grew heavier and heavier as the warm saliva begins to mix in with your sprinkling fluids forming around your clit.

Marrow glanced back up at your blushing form. 

He teasingly grins at you, adding pressure to your clit.

Too embarrassed to meet his gaze, and squeeze your eyes shut.

Marrow snickered at that.

"Keep your eyes on me kitten..."

You shrieked feeling Marrow pinch your clit a bit, causing your eyes to shoot open as you sit your body up. 

"M-Marrow!"

You breathe heavily feeling sweat trickle down your neck and to your breast.

Marrow's blue eyes follow the little sweat bead that traveled across your nipple as he brought his head closer to your chest.

Just before the sweat bead could drip off your nipple, Marrow suddenly flicked his tongue to lick off the droplet causing you to moan at the sensation.

Marrow meets your eyes in a hungry gaze.

"You taste so good, kitten..."

He gives your breast one last lick causing you to release a loud moan.

"Good girl..." he whispered as he layed you back gently against the bed.

Keeping his eyes on you, Marrow brought his head back towards your clit as he slowly licked his dark lips in a seductive manner.

Your eyes follow the teasing, long, wet muscle, watching his dark lips moisten like melted chocolate. 

You slowly licked your own lips, desiring to taste him some more.

Marrow brought his tongue to your inner thigh and dragged it down towards your pelvis, leaving behind his moist trail.

You shrieked when Marrow swished and rolled his tongue against your pelvis, making your aroused womanhood grow hungrier for his touch.

You whined as you rolled your hips forward, telling Marrow that you wanted him.

Marrow chuckled as he brought his tongue away from your pelvis.

With a seductive glance, he wiggled his wet tongue teasingly at you, flicking the tip upward repeatedly to make a "come here" gesture.

You brought your hips even closer to his tongue but Marrow leans his tongue away as he chuckled at your desperate attempt to get close to him.

"Marrow!" You hissed.

"Daddy's gonna clean you right up!"

Before you could could complain any further, Marrow already dove his head down your womanhood to lick your clit.

"Mm-mm!!"

You squeezed an eye shut as a wave of pleasure surged through your body.

With his tail wagging at rapid speed, Marrow groaned hungrily as his lips sucked at your clit.

"M-MARROW!" You cried.

Marrow sent you a glare which almost looked seductive.

He pulled out his scroll.

"That's 'officer' to you!"

VRRRRRRRR!

"OOOOOH~!"

Your body jolted up from the bed as Marrow activated your butt plug.

You felt the affects of the fire dust heat up your back entrance.

"It's so hot!" You shrieked.

Marrow grinned at your squirming form as he tightened his grip on your thighs.

"Get ready, kitten! You're in for a long ride!"

Marrow buried his head in your sex and proceeded to slurp your juices that spilled out.

"MARROW!" You screamed as you rapidly rolled your hips against his face.

Marrow dug his nails into your ass cheeks as he moaned with delight at your taste.

The sensations of his mouth against your sex combined with the fiery sensation of the butt plug caused you to cum all over Marrow's face.

Marrow licked your cum off his lips as he used his scroll to turn off your butt plug.

"Mm! Damn you taste good!"

You pant heavily feeling your racing heartbeat relax.

But you weren't ready to relax.

You wanted Marrow's dick inside of you.

You pouted your lips cutely, putting on the charm as you continue to speak in a babyish voice.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" You cooed.

Marrow loomed over your figure, as his fingers massaged your sides.

"Ready for what, kitten?"

You were growing impatient as you bounced your hips against the sheets.

"Fuck me, Daddy!"

Marrow chuckled.

"I already told you, princess. Sexy time is for grown ups only," he said with a wink.

You growled a bit to yourself as Marrow laughed at your disappointment.

You finally had enough.

You slap Marrow's hand away from you and push him off your body.

"I'll pwove to you that I'm grown!"

You slowly got up from the bed, and spot a tall lamp that was just your height, in front of you.

You smirked, having an idea.

You walk over to the lamp at the end of the bed and grip the lamp at the waist.

“Ooh...are you gonna put on a show for Daddy?” Marrow asked.

You turned back to look at Marrow, seeing how he was sitting at the foot of the bed behind you.

You then had another idea.

You walked over to Marrow, took off his Atlas military pilot cap and placed it on your head.

You gave him a wink.

“Get ready, Daddy!”

Marrow smiled in appreciation.

You looked so sexy in the blue cap wearing only your slightly soaked panties.

You walk back over to the lamp and grip it.

You look back at Marrow as you shake your hips teasingly, allowing your ass cheeks to jiggle in your panties as your kitten tail wagged.

“Damn...”

Marrow grinned as he licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes ran over your figure.

You giggled a bit before you faced Marrow’s Atlas tech stereo and snap your fingers.

Seductive and sultry saxophone music automatically started playing, which immediately got you in a sexual mood.

Locking your e/c eyes to Marrow’s blue ones, you circle the lamp watching his crystal pool orbs fill with lust.

You got in front of the lamp and reached your arms around behind you to grip the base. 

You ever so slowly slid your back down, swaying your hips to the beat as you got down to the ground. 

With one hand gripped on the lamp, your other hand ran down to your bare breasts.

You tilted your head back and moaned as you massaged your tits in a circular motion.

“Mm-!”

You opened your eyes slowly and saw that Marrow was biting his dark lips, rubbing his dick for friction, as he trained his eyes onto your curvaceous figure.

You smirk as you got up.

You slowly walk around behind the lamp to give Marrow enough time to get an eye full of your voluptuous ass that jiggled with each step.

You stop for a moment, keeping your eyes on Marrow as you slowly brush your hand over your ass cheek.

SMACK!

“MM-!”

Marrow gripped his dick and closed his knees together as his tail began to wag at rapid speed.

You giggle a bit before you turned to grab to lamp,

You hoist up your body and wrapped your sculpted, long legs around the lamp, letting your hands free you immediately squeeze the smooth texture of the pole between your thighs to hold yourself in place. 

Your body began to swivel around the pole of the lamp to the jazz of the music.

You spun your legs smoothly in a circular motion while your ass took up Marrow’s attention.

“Wow...” you heard Marrow whisper.

You saw that he had pulled out his scroll and pressed the button, causing your kitten tail to slowly tickle around your body.

You blushed as you felt the fluffiness of your tail, tickle your navel, making the sight truly erotic.

“Meow...”

You then grip your hands to the lamp as you unwrap you legs from the base. The military cap fell off your head, allowing your h/c locks to spill over the floor while your manicured toes pointed towards the air. 

Marrow groaned hungrily as drooled leaked out of his lips as he watched your curves gyrate against the lamp pole.

“That is one sturdy lamp...” he whispered to himself.

You giggled at that.

You slowly lean back, bringing your her legs into a split. 

You hold that pose for a few seconds, giving Marrow an innocent expression.

“Meow~!”

Marrow was sweating bullets and you knew that he had enough, from the look on his face.

TWACK!

“AAH-!”

Our of nowhere, the gravity bolas wrapped around your arms and waist, causing you to lose your balance as you fall to the floor.

“Y/N L/N...” Marrow began.

You looked up at Marrow seeing him pick up his military cap before placing it on his head.

“...For indecent exposure, I’m placing you under arrest!”

Marrow’s dark nude form towered over you.

His eyes danced over your figure, in a playful expression as cum spilled over his hard cock and onto the floor in front of you.

Gods, he looked so sexy!

He hoisted your body up and pulled you close to his chest as he greedily squeezed your ass.

“You’re really gonna get it this time...”

You yelped as Marrow picked you up and threw you against the bed.

You ignored the discomfort of your wrists behind your back as your number one priority was getting Marrow’s dick inside of you.

He put his hands on either side of you as he got on top.

“You’ve been one bad kitty...”

“Meow...” you purr sadly as your kitten tail wags under you.

Marrow strokes your cheek and brings his hand down to your breasts.

“...But I am turned on...what do you say we have a little fun?” He asks as he finally removes your lacy panties.

“Officer, don’t you think that’s a little unprofessional?” You asked.

Marrow chuckled.

“I won’t tell if you won’t...” he says huskily.

He suddenly pulls out a metallic ring that had a red, yellow, and blue line design on it.

You tilted your head, watching with an innocent curiosity as Marrow slips the ring over the tip of his cock.

“What’s that, Daddy?”

“Dust Infused Cock Ring! Just a little something to get us in the mood...” Marrow says with a wink.

As if on cue to his words, the bass of the sensual sax music got low and deep, making you feel hot and bothered as your cheeks reddened. 

“We have to keep quiet, so that mommy doesn’t find out...” you whispered cutely.

Marrow ran his dark hands over your curves as he smiled.

“Relax, kitten. What mommy doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Now spread your legs nice and wide for Daddy!”

You giggled at his playful tone and happily obliged.

Marrow rotated the dial on his cock ring to the left, making it glow blue.

Vrrrrrrrrrr!

Fweesh...

Marrow let out a low pained groan as a cool mist emitted from the cock ring.

“How’s this feel, kitten?”

His chilled, hard tip pokes at your entrance, causing you to shiver.

“Ooh~!”

“Too cold...”

“How about this then?” Marrow asks.

He turns dial to the right, making it turn red.

VRRRRRR!

You mewled in delight as you felt Marrow’s suddenly warm cock heat up against your entrance.

“Woo!”

Marrow took that as a sign that you were ready.

He grunted as he thrusted his warm cock into your core.

“Aah~!”

You rolled your hips in sync with his thrusts, moaning.

Marrow enjoyed the sight of your large breasts bouncing with each thrust, sending him into total bliss.

“Y/NNNN!”

That was when you felt Marrow’s cock get too warm as he thrusted into you deeper.

“ITS TOO HOT!” You shrieked.

You squirmed feeling the fiery sensation of his dick fill your walls.

You’d be lying if you didn’t say that it didn’t entirely feel good.

Marrow’s finger swiped the cock ring to the left, making it turn blue again.

Fweesh!

You squealed in delight as the affects of the ice dust chilled over Marrow’s dick that stuck deeper into your vagina.

Marrow breathed heavily as his semen sprinkled inside of you...

“Faster Marrow!” You cried.

Marrow gripped your thighs and shoved his dick faster and harder into your core, making warm fluids build up deep inside of you.

Both of your hips slam into each other as the sound of your slapping skins and loud moans fill the room.

With one eye open, you saw that the wetness caused the cock ring to turn almost too far to the left, making it turn yellow.

Marrow shrieked.

“S-SHIT-!”

ZZZZZZZZT!

You and Marrow screamed with both slight agony and pleasure as the affects of electric dust surged over your sexual organs.

You and Marrow came all over each other as Marrow pulled out, causing his cock ring to slip off his cock and fall onto the bed.

You and Marrow stared at each other with wide eyes as both of your fluffy tails jolted up.

“WOW...”

After a moment of silence, the two of you bursted into laughter.

Marrow removed the gravity bolas from your body, followed by your butt plug, before falling on the bed next to you as he pulled you in close.

“You okay?” He chuckled.

You giggled gleefully as you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Ooh, Daddy! That felt so good!” You squealed.

Marrow smiled as the two of you entwined your sweaty and sticky legs with one another, showering each other with kisses.

...

...

...

The following morning after your shared shower, you and Marrow faced the mirror, wrapped in towels with the Atlas logo on it as you both quickly got ready for the day.

You both thought that you would have the day off, but the Grimm in the mines had other plans for you both and Clover had sent an urgent notification to both of your scrolls.

You and Marrow were mostly silent that morning as you combed your hair while he brushed his teeth next to you.

After sneaking multiple glances at you, he finally spoke up.

“So...uh...how’d I do?”

You playfully rolled your eyes before giving him a smirk.

“Hmmm...out of 70, I give it 69 points!”

Marrow spit out his toothpaste into the sink and looked at you incredulously.

“Wha-?! 69?! Why not 7-?!”

He widen his eyes in realization as you gave him a knowing wink.

“...Oh...”

You giggled as Marrow’s cheeks flushed.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he shyly stares down at the sink.

You set the comb down and wrap your arms around his waist from behind, bringing your lips to his ear.

“Even with all that confidence, you’re still so innocent...”

Marrow suddenly yelped as you brought your hands down farther to squeeze his ass cheeks through his towel.

Marrow cheeks reddened as he slapped your hand away.

“H-hey! I a-am not...”

You hummed.

“Mmm...that’s okay Marrow...”

You brought your finger to his chin and turn him to face you.

“...That’s the part about you, that makes you so sexy...”

Marrow gulps as he melts under your seductive gaze before he eagerly closes the gap between your lips.

...

...

...

In the bedroom, Marrow who was dressed in his uniform sat on the bed and eagerly watched you put on your f/c g string with doggie paw prints he got you.

He grinned as his tail wagged.

His eyes watch as you bend over, allowing the thin and skimpy string to easily seep in between your plump and round ass cheeks, making them jiggle as your ass lifts higher.

You slip on the side bands so that it hugged your curves more easily.

Snap!

“Mm! Damn!” Marrow groaned in approval.

“I just love chew toys...”

Smack!

“OW!”

You clutched you’re stinging ass cheek and turned to glare at Marrow who laughed at you.

“Are you quite done beating your meat to my ass?”

Marrow smirked at the sight of your jiggling cheeks in appreciation as he reached over to pat them gently.

“You’re the one who’s tempting me with all that thickness...I just love watching you go...”

Pat! Pat!

Pat! Pat!

You narrowed your eyes at the dog Faunus as your face burns a slight red.

"I will seriously sit on you..."

Marrow's blue eyes lit up as he smirked up at you.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't mind eating some ‘booty meat’ for breakfast..." he sang as he greedily squeezes your ass cheeks.

Your face burns even more but you couldn't help but chuckle at Marrow's thirstiness.

Pat! Pat!

Pat! Pat!

"O-KAY!" You laughed as you turn your ass away from Marrow.

You faced his chuckling form as you cross your hands under your chest.

"That's enough!"

Marrow's eyes went to your boobs.

"Fine then...'titty steak' it is!"

Pat! Pat!

Pat! Pat!

"MARROW!" You laughed.

He opened his mouth wide in a dopey grin, showing his canines as he leans closer to your breasts.

"Don't you dare!" You chuckle in amusement.

Marrow immediately nips at your left breast while squeezing the right one.

You let out a painful yet amused shriek as Marrow nibbles and licks your breasts.

"MARROW STOP!" You laughed.

You made no effort to pull away as the sensations of Marrow's mouth sucking your breasts turned you on. 

Marrow pulls away, smiling proudly at the red teeth marks across your breasts.

"Tasty..." he says as he continues to massage your breasts.

You gasp at the sight of the marks in shock and amusement.

"MARROW!"

You smack his hands away from your breasts.

Marrow howled out in laughter, throwing his head back as you covered your chest, blushing furiously.

You decided to turn the tables and get him embarrassed.

A playful smirk appears on your face.

“So where did you get a tail plug and cock ring from?”

Now it was Marrow’s turn to blush as his laughter dies down. He narrows his eyes at you.

“...Don’t make me say it...”

You grinned with each passing second as Marrow’s face got redder.

You then pictured a scenario in your mind, imagining Marrow finding himself at a sex shop after a mission as he shyly looks around for some Atlas tech sex toys to please you.

You then imagined him avoiding the other Ace Ops on the way back at the military base so they wouldn’t spot him holding a bag full of sex toys and lingerie.

“Pffft-!”

You bursted out laughing.

Marrow’s face got even redder.

“Quit it!”

“I’m just messing with you, baby!” You laugh before sitting next to him on the bed and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“So how long til the briefing?”

“We got an hour,” he replied.

You smirk before wrapping an arm around Marrow’s shoulder as your other hand strokes his chest.

Marrow widened his eyes at you.

“Y-Y/N?”

You give him a seductive stare.

“Let me ride your tail, Daddy?”

Marrow’s lips formed the biggest grin.

He pulled off your g string, causing you to squeal with delight before you both immediately got in position as you straddle his back, putting your sex over his tail.

He rubs your thigh.

“Get ready, kitten...” 

Marrow’s fluffy tail begins to wag as it slowly tickle under your clit before he slips it in between your folds.

The fluffiness of his tail got you wet by the seconds.

You rolled your hips, gripping Marrow’s back as you moaned his name...

...

...

...

The two of you were able to recollect yourselves before you both snuck into the utility room of the base to return the gravity bolas.

You set them in place while Marrow kept look out.

You rewarded each other with one last passionate kiss (and a playful grope on each other’s asses) before putting on a professional demeanor as you both walked into the briefing room where the other Ace Ops and team RWBY were.

Marrow took a seat next to Jaune who gave him coffee while you sat in between Harriet and Elm who both smirked at you.

You raised an eyebrow.

“...What?”

“Didn’t think you were into S&M...or have a daddy kink,” Harriet teased as she sent you a wink.

“What’s kitty porn role play like?” Elm teased as she poked your sides.

You widened your eyes.

“E-excuse me?!”

“We were playing cards last night in the common area and we heard EVERYTHING,” Elm grinned.

“I saw you both in the utility room too! That’s a naughty use of military gear!” Harriet laughed.

“‘Ooh Daddy! That feels so good!’” Elm said in a baby voice as she mocked you.

Your face became mortified as she and Harriet went on, your face burned red.

You look over at Marrow in front of you as he uncomfortably shrunk in his seat from overhearing your conversation, his neck slightly red.

Elm and Harriet laughed.

You narrowed your eyes as your face grew even hotter.

“Y’all are just jealous...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! I might make more Marrow x reader fics! I’m open to ideas! Please comment! I loveeee comments! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to add some extra bonus chap since this got so many kudos and views! This will be less lemony (at least until the end) and more like a sexy scenario where Marrow takes care of you.
> 
> If you guys really likes this please leave some comments! I would greatly appreciate that!❤️❤️❤️

Marrow was frustrated.

Work took a lot out of him between the many missions down in Mantle, as well as training Team RWBY.

He needed a little break...

...

...

...

You had caught Marrow scanning your figure every morning when you walked into the briefing room.

You asked him what was up, but he assured you he was fine.

He had to keep a professional demeanor with you at work, but it was easier said than done...

...

Marrow watched you from the sidelines in the training room as you helped out Team RWBY. 

He watched your boobs bounce. His blue eyes followed the sweat that glided your curves.

They looked so delicious, and he just had to have them...

...

Finally, work was over!

Marrow escorted you to your living quarters.

His eyes wandered your backside as he watched your hips sway in your short and tight uniform.

When you made it to the door, his hand found his way to your ass.

You shrieked as his palm squeezes it greedily.

You turned to Marrow, flinching a bit as his blue eyes met with your own.

His eyes looked so lustful, like a big bad wolf hungry for a meal.

You blushed.

You knew what he wanted.

And you sure as hell wasn’t going to say no...

...

...

...

“Daddy, come play with me~”

“Ooh...does someone want some more attention?”

You giggled cutely as Marrow who was on top, laid you against the bed.

His hands ran up and down your figure in order to get you in the mood.

The two of you decided to get back into your kinks with some daddy-kitty roleplay as you talked in a cute baby voice the whole time.

Marrow trailed kisses down your neck, his warm dark lips sent shivers down your spine as heat rose to your cheeks.

A moan slipped out your lips, causing the dog Faunus to chuckle as he pulled away.

“Do you like that, Kitten?” 

You pouted cutely.

“Daddy, now!” You whined.

“Patience, kitty~” Marrow sang.

Marrow slowly undid your uniform and rather skillfully too!

He was getting better.

With your arms against the sheets on the sides of your head, you gaze into Marrow’s eyes and batted your eyelashes.

Marrow’s eyes widened in amazement.

You had on a f/c bra and matching panties that was decorated with rhinestones.

Marrow blinked.

“Ooh, that’s a little skimpy, Kitten.”

“But I wanted to be spawkwy wike a pwincess~” you say softly.

Marrow snickered and leaned his face closer to yours.

“Mmm, you’ll always be Daddy’s Little Princess...”

With that he gives you a quick kiss on the lips which you gladly accepted.

Marrow pulled away and tugged on your bra strap a bit.

“You shouldn’t wear stuff like this, Kitten. It’s a little too grown for you.”

You frowned.

“But I am grown!”

Marrow gave you a seductive smile.

“I’m only looking out for you. After all, I wouldn’t want anyone else to...”

His warm hands glide down your breasts.

“...Seduce you...”

Your body shivered as Marrow unclipped your bra from the front, allowing your breasts to bounce out freely.

“...Or take your clothes off...”

Marrow kept his eyes on you the whole time as he slowly removed your panties, before tossing it to the floor.

Your heart began to beat excitedly in anticipation.

That was when Marrow flashed you a wolfish grin which caused you to flinch.

“...Daddy?”

“You’re still getting punished,” Marrow said.

You shook your head as Marrow chuckled darkly.

“No Daddy!” You cry.

Marrow instantly grabs a hold of you.

You squirm in his grasp, pretending to get away which made Marrow chuckle.

“No hurt me!” You cried.

Marrow sat on the bed and laid you on your stomach on his lap.

You heard the sound of metal and saw that Marrow was unbuckling his dark blue waist belt off his uniform.

You widened your eyes as a smirking Marrow folded his belt before raising it high in his hand.

“...D-dadd-?”

_ TWACK! _

“Aaah!”

_ TWACK! TWACK!  _

“Stop it Daddy!”

_ TW-TWACK! _

“Aaaaaaaaahhhh!”

You cried out in pain feeling the Atlesian leather snap against your jiggling cheeks.

“Who’s your Daddy?” Marrow chuckled.

_ TWACK! _

“You areeeeeee!” You wailed.

_ TWACK! TWACK! _

“Daddy that hurts!”

_ TWACK! _

Marrow hummed as he stroked the leather belt against your stinging backside.

“Be a good girl, Kitten. A very good girl...”

You whimpered.

“Daddy stop beating me!”

Marrow chuckled as he grinned at you.

“Now now, Kitten. It’s either me, or the big bad wolf...”

“No!” You whined.

“You’re a very naughty kitty aren’t you?” Marrow laughed.

You begin to squirm out of Marrow’s lap.

“STAY!”

Your body slowed down with Marrow’s semblance.

You panicked as Marrow licked his lips, eyeing your curves.

“Now now, Kitten don’t worry. I don’t bite... much...”

_ TWACK! _

“MM-!”

You could barely scream as you were stuck in the slowed state.

_ TWACK! TWACK! _

“Mm~”

You hummed slightly as Marrow’s semblance slowly wore off.

As painful as the beating was, the stinging sensation right after felt really good.

You were pretty sure your cheeks were fully red instead of your usual s/c.

Marrow set aside his belt, causing you to whine a bit.

He hoists you up with his strength and positions you on his lap so you were straddling his leg.

He smirks.

“Oh? Did you want me to spank you some more?” He asks in amusement.

You blush and shook your head as he chuckled.

“No!”

Marrow eyes the curved, round lumps of your breasts fondly. They were just so perfect.

So perfect, that he couldn’t resist the urge to massage them.

He circled his warm thumbs to tease your nipples.

“Look at you...you’re so  grown ...” Marrow whispers huskily.

His sexy voice along with the sensation of his hands on your breasts caused you to moan as you tilt your head back.

That was when Marrow started to bounce his knee up against your crotch.

“Ooh~!”

You yelped as your eyes shoot open.

Your eyes meet Marrow’s who’s eyes had a playful glint in it.

He winked.

“Tell me, what does my good girl want?” He asks as he continues to bounce his knee up your crotch.

You bit your lip to hold back a moan as his knee hit your clit.

You smiled shyly at Marrow.

“I want you~”

Marrow smiled as his eyes fell back to your breasts.

“Okay, well I would like some milk...”

You frowned.

“But I’m not pwegnant.”

“I can fix that,” Marrow says as he pulls you even closer.

You giggled.

“I’ve always wanted a puppy.”

“Oh yeah?” Marrow chuckled.

You blush and smile.

“Yeah! So let’s make a baby~”

“Okay, Kitten. Let’s make you a baby...” Marrow says huskily.

Marrow brought his lips back to yours, swishing his warm tongue in your mouth as he repeatedly bounces his knee up your crotch. 

You grinded your crotch against his knee, moaning in delight as it hit your clit.

Marrow pulled away and brought lips to your breasts to suck on your left nipple while his hand played with the right one.

“More Daddy!” You cooed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

Marrow hummed as he slipped his lip off your nipple with a loud, wet, _POP._

“Want me to touch you like this?”

He snaked his dark fingers around your back to squeeze your ass as he slipped out his tongue and brought it to your breasts to tease and tickle your perky nipples.

You groan from the pleasure as you continue to bounce your clit on his knee.

You felt yourself begin to soak.

Marrow stopped licking your nipples before smirking at you.

“Looks like someone’s getting wet~” he sang.

You tilted your head in confusion.

“Hm?”

Marrow glanced at his knee. 

You follow his gaze and gasped seeing a wet stain was on his knee under your crotch.

You blushed.

“Uh oh...”

Marrow squeezed your breasts as he gave you a quick kiss.

“No worries, Kitten.”

Marrow suddenly scooped you up in his arms, carried you bridal style before getting up as he started walking away.

“Daddy?” You ask curiously.

Marrow flashed you a sexy smile.

“Daddy’s gonna clean you rightttt up~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the next chap! And be sure to check out my other Marrow x readers! Comment please! ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Marrow thots! Hope you’re enjoying this fic! Please leave comments if you liked this! There will be one more chapter after! ❤️❤️❤️

You stood there in your short baby pink towel that hugged your curves.

You watched as Marrow turned on the water in the tub hearing the squeaky sounds of the knob before it was replaced with loud running water that started to fill the bath.

After adding some soap to create bubbles, Marrow glanced over at you, scanning your figure. His tail wagged playfully. 

You blushed as he licked his lips before he spoke up.

“Why are you wearing a towel?”

“Because you’ll see me naked before I get in the bath...” you say innocently.

Marrow blue eyes lit playfully.

“Oh?”

His eyes fell to the end of the towel that was just barely covering your crotch.

“Aww, c’mon Kitten...”

Marrow brought his hand over to you and lifted the “hem” of your towel.

“...Can’t Daddy take just a little peek?”

Marrow tilted his head a bit to glance up under your towel.

You pout angrily and smack his hand away.

“No!” You huffed.

Marrow threw his head back and laughed as his tail wagged even faster.

“Daddy!” You whined.

Marrow stopped laughing.

“Alright, alright. C’mere Kitten...”

...

...

...

The bathtub had finished filling up. 

Marrow blue orbs filled with lust as he watched you shyly take off your towel, exposing your soft s/c skin.

You brought one foot into the warm bubbly water.

You smirk to yourself seeing in a mirrored reflection how starved Marrow looked as he hungrily stared at your ass.

He slowly licked his chocolate lips, like a wolf ready to devour his next meal...

_ Smack! _

“Aah~!”

You flinched a bit, as you covered your red cheek before you turn back to glare at Marrow who smirked triumphantly.

“Get in the tub, Kitten,” he sang.

You rolled your eyes a bit before climbing into the tub and sinking inside the warm bubbles.

You sighed with relief.

“Aah...this fewls nice...”

You turned your head to the side and saw Marrow tug on his red ascot to reveal his skin.

You widened your eyes.

“Daddy?”

Marrow smirked and began to slowly strip out of his uniform.

Your eyes followed his one hand that skillfully undid his buttons.

He shrugged off his tail coat to reveal his dark, toned chest.

He had such an amazing six pack.

Marrow then unzipped his dark blue pants and boxers before kicking them off his ankles.

He took his red hair tie out of his hair and shook his head, letting his long hair fall to his neck.

He gazed at you sexily as he made his way over to the tub.

“You didn’t think you’d be bathing alone did you? Someone’s gotta make sure  every inch of you is clean.”

Your eyes filled with lust as you licked your lips at the sight of Marrow’s dark shaft and cherry pink tip.

“Yummy...” you whispered lustfully.

Marrow grinned as he stepped into the tub.

“Wanna taste?” He asked as he waved his dick at you.

You blushed as you turned away from Marrow to face the shower wall.

You heard Marrow sink in the tub behind you.

You felt his hard chest press against your back.

“Hold still, Princess. Daddy’s gonna wash you right up...” he whispered.

Marrow pulled out a bottle of bubblegum scented shampoo and squirted it in his palm before using it to scrub your hair.

You hummed as his fingers massage your scalp.

“That fewls nice, Daddy. It’s smells so good too~” you cooed.

“Anything for my Princess~” Marrow says huskily as he finishes shampooing your hair.

He snakes his hands under your arms and begins to squeeze your breasts playfully.

You giggled as you blushed, watching his hands play with your nipples.

“I’m worried. What if we get caught? I don’t want mommy to find out,” you whispered.

“Don’t worry, Kitten. Mommy won’t ever know. Now bend over so Daddy can wash your ass!” Marrow sang.

The sound of his voice sent chills down your spine.

You immediately oblige and position yourself as you sat on your knees.

With a soap and sponge in hand Marrow snaked his hands towards your figure and began scrubbing your curves with the warm soap bubbles.

You moaned as Marrow dipped his sponge and hand from your breasts and down in between your legs, just inches away from your crotch.

“Mmm...”

“That’s it a good girl,” Marrow says.

“Now purr for Daddy...”

With that he dips his fingers and lightly tickles your clit.

“Mmm-!”

Marrow was just barely teasing around the clit. His fingers felt good but you craved more friction.

“Nya~” you purred.

Marrow snickered.

You frowned as Marrow didn’t seem to apply any pressure to your clit.

“Nya! Daddy!” You whine.

Marrow’s warm breath brushed over your neck.

“Patience...” he whispers.

With that he nibbles hard into your neck, causing you to cry out loud.

“Nyaaaaaaaa~!”

“There you go~” Marrow said happily before he fully applied pressure from his to massage your clit.

Your cries of pain were soon replaced with pleasure as you grinded against Marrow’s warm fingers.

“Nya~ Nyaaaa.”

You felt a knot form in your stomach as a familiar wetness builds up in your womanhood.

“Does that feel good?” Marrow asked huskily.

You breathe heavily feeling your clit throb and you knew you were close.

You shivered feeling Marrow’s breath against your ear.

“Not yet...”

Marrow stops massaging your clit and pulls his fingers out of you.

You groan as you turn back to glare at him.

Marrow just smirked.

“Don’t complain, Kitten. Hurry and rinse off!”

You rolled your eyes and stood up before facing the knob to turn on the shower.

You scrubbed the shampoo out of your hair, feeling the soap run down your curves.

You heard the sound of squirting.

You turned around and saw Marrow squirting shower gel on his dick.

You raised and eyebrow as he rubs the gel to fully coat the shaft.

He flashed you a wolffish grin. 

“Bend over, Kitty~”

You giggled and turn to face the shower wall, putting your hands on it as you bent over.

Marrow grabbed your hips and poked his dick against your cheeks before dragging it slowly across your ass.

Marrow spreads open your cheeks with his hands and lightly taps his dick against your back entrance and teases around the hole.

You hiss at the sensation, desiring to feel his fullness inside of you.

You thrust your hips out and rub your ass against his dick to get a better feel.

“Kitten...” Marrow said in a warning voice.

“Daddy! Now!” You whined.

“I said be patient,” he hisses.

Marrow rolls his hips against yours to tease you some more.

You grew more irritated.

“NOW!”

Marrow leaned away from you and stopped.

You stop and turned back him, staring at him in confusion.

He gave you a deadpan expression.

“If you’re not gonna behave...”

His canines then showed as he smirked.

“...Then you’re gonna get punished...”

You opened your mouth, but before you could say anything, Marrow turned your whole body to face him and then pinned you against the cold shower wall right under the shower head.

“Oof-!”

You watched as Marrow got down to his knees.

He squeezed your thighs a bit and then used his fingers to spread open your lips.

“D-daddy what are you-?”

“-MMMMM!”

Your eyes squeezed shut as Marrow slipped out his tongue and begins to work his way around your clit.

He slithers the warm, wet, muscle around it in circular motions for a better taste.

You shrieked as you felt your knees begin to wobble uncontrollably.

Marrow grabbed your thighs tightly and squeezed the thiccness as he continued working his way back to your slowly wetting clit.

You lean your head back and moaned as your hands instinctively find their way to Marrow’s dark locks.

You felt your cheeks burn under the warm running water that was sprinkling down your face.

That was when you felt the sensation of Marrow’s warm lips on your clit.

He hummed as he blew warm air against it.

“Mmmmmm~”

Sparks went down your spine as your eyes shot open.

Your heart continued to race as you felt Marrow’s lips massage your clit.

“D-daddy~!”

Marrow brought his lips away from your clit and looked at you curiously.

“Something wrong, Kitten?”

You glared at Marrow, angry that he decided to stop.

“More! More!”

“More? More what?” Marrow asked innocently. 

“Put your mouth on it!” You whined as you thrust your hips against Marrow’s lips.

He quickly leans away with a smile which made you more irritated.

“Daddy!” You cried.

Marrow’s lips broke into a smirk.

You knew he was enjoying this.

“Daddy what?” He asks as his wet, wagging tail splashed the water a bit.

You blushed. He wanted to make you say it but you weren’t gonna budge. 

“Put your mouth on me down there...” you say softly.

Marrow was now smiling like a Cheshire Cat as he stroked between your legs.

“Oh you mean here?”

Marrow licked his lips and dragged his tongue across your inner thigh.

You shivered at the touch.

“...D...Dadd-!”

“Ooh...how about over here...?” Marrow brings his head closer and begins to lick against your pelvic bone as he hummed seductively.

“Mmmmmm~”

“MMM!”

You shriek as you felt your heart nearly beat out of your chest as your entire face turned red.

That’s when you saw Marrow’s warm tongue just barely wet the tip of the clit.

“DADDY!” You screamed.

Marrow looked up and smirked at you.

“Look at you. You’re shaking...” he said in amusement as he tenderly stroked your thighs.

He was right. Despite being under warm water, your thighs kept jittering and shaking as if they were frozen.

Your face grew even hotter under Marrow’s gaze.

“Just tell me what you want, Kitt-“

“-DADDY! EAT ME!” You screamed.

Marrow forcefully grabbed your ass cheeks from behind as he grinned.

“Thata girl...” he whispered.

With two fingers, Marrow spread open your lips before he started to heavily suck your clit.

Waves of pleasure shot through your body as you barred your teeth.

You rolled your crotch against Marrow’s face, feeling the warmth of his lips and tongue eating away at your clit.

You felt yourself get even wetter as Marrow hummed against your clit, creating a wave of sexual vibrations.

“Mmmmmmm~”

You breathed heavily as the pleasure overwhelmed you.

“Haa....haa~”

Marrow looked up at you as he continued to vacuum your sex.

His blue eyes hooded a bit in a seductive gaze that looked so sexy.

Arousal had taken over completely and you eventually came all over his face.

You sighed with relief as Marrow pulled away.

He licked your cum off his lips as he stood up.

“Satisfied, Kitten?”

You nodded cutely.

“Mmhm~!”

“Good!” Marrow smiles.

He places his hands on your hips and turns to you face the shower.

“Now behave and wash up!”

_ SMACK! _

“YA-!”

You shrieked feeling a sharp tap on your cheek before turning back to glare at Marrow who chuckled.

You rolled your eyes once more before you face the shower and begin to wash and rinse yourself.

Marrow helped, choosing to scrub and rinse off your most intimate areas.

Occasionally, he teased your curves a bit with his tail...

...

...

...

After getting cleaned up and stepping out of the shower, Marrow took care of you.

He blew dry your hair, reminding you how pretty you are, and moisturized your face with lotion.

Finally he wrapped your body up tightly with your short baby pink towel, and placed a matching bath towel bow shaped headband on your head.

He smiled at you lovingly as he held you close.

You looked so cute!

“I love you Daddy! Thanks for taking care of me!” You cooed softly.

Marrow hummed as he buried his face in your neck before kissing it.

You hummed as Marrow sunk his canines into your neck a bit while his hands ran down your curves.

After he pulled away, you glanced at the little hickey that formed from the kiss.

You smiled at it.

“Shall we go back to the room?” Marrow asks.

To your surprise, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you bridal style.

You snuggled against Marrow’s hard chest as he walked out the bathroom.

...

...

...

“You like Daddy’s new present for you?”

“Yeah! These panties are cute!”

You were currently in your room with Marrow, where you stood in front of a full body mirror clad in a f/c bra and matching g-string that Marrow took from your drawer and told you to put on.

Marrow was sitting on the edge of the bed, inspecting every curve of your body, as he slowly rubbed his dick, murmuring with approval as he watched you adjust your thong in between your full ass cheeks.

That was when he reached his hand towards your ass.

_ Smack! _

“Ow!” You cried as you placed hand on your cheek.

You turned to look at Marrow who chuckled.

“Don’t mind me, just marking my territory, Kitten! What’s yours is also _mine_...” he winks.

You glared at him for a moment.

You then had an idea.

You slowly sway walk over to Marrow.

“Daddy?”

Marrow smiled.

“Yes, Kitten?”

You place a hand on Marrow’s lap and lean your breasts close to his face.

“Do you think this bras on a little too tight?”

Marrow’s eyes scanned your breasts that were tightly pushed together by your bra.

They looked so delicious.

He blushed, despite his confident grin.

Marrow then smirked at you.

“No Kitten, it’s not tight  _ enough _ !”

Marrow then adjusted both straps of your bra to make them tighter and more lifted and perky looking.

He smiled at a job well done before pulling you even close to him and bury his face in between your breasts.

You felt his canines sink into your right breasts.

“Ah! Daddy!” You cry.

Marrow smirked up at you before giving your breasts one last soft lick, which sent shivers down your spine.

“Oh? You like that?” He asks smoothly.

You pulled away from his grasp and chuckled playfully before you glance down at the many teeth marks on your cleavage.

That was when you notice the lighting of the room change to a more romantic and sensual shade of red using some dust from the lamps.

You glance at Marrow who walked away from the lamp, sat on the bed, and spread his legs for you.

“C’mere Kitten, Daddy’s got something special for you...”

You giggled as you made your way over to him.

“Coming Daddy~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chap! Comment or leave a kudos! If you wanna read about “thirsty Marrow” check out “Thicc” on my workpage.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m multi parting this just to give you guys a taste! Bookmark and/or leave a kudos if you want more! Comments and ideas are welcomed too!


End file.
